Kenneth Orton
Chet McDermott Chet McDermott came to ZWW has the storyline bother of Randy Orton. He debuted as a member of Legacy. Orton felt that Ted Dibase Jr and Cody Rhodes needed help because he wanted the ZTag-Team Champs title in the Legacy. So he called up his brother for help. Orton helped Rhodes & Dibase gain another tag team title shot but once again they failed in winning the title. Randy Orton was fed up with this and formed the Orton Brothers and turned on and ended Legacys. With this they gained a ZTag-Team championship match and won the titles. They won the title by defeating 6 and 7. But they lost it to The Snakes. Neather he or his brother were on the Clashmania 4 card but they both were on the Clashmania 4 Pre-Show however Kenneth lost to Ted Jr. After Kenneth Orton Superstar Champ match with Goldberg Randy punt kicked him on Christmas. On New Years after Randys win over Sgt. Black Kenneth tried to get pay back was RKO and got a New Years punt kick. In mid 2014 Orton broke his nose about 3 times after refusing to wear the face mask and now is forced to compete with it all the time. Late 2014 Orton became a monster destroying anyone who got in the ring with him. After giving them a RKO he would just look at their body, looking at his work then going for the pin. He took out many former world champs like nothing guys such has Jin-Tu and Da Kidd. He took out others like K-Skills, Kofi Kingston (the guy who 1st broke his nose and his brother Randy Orton. Lets Bash 15 Orton attacked Heavyweight Champ Benjamin and won a couple matches to earn a title shot. Which he won at True Mercy 15 and became the new ZWW Heavyweight Champion. He successful defeated the championship at Clashmania 7 defeating Randy Orton. But lost the title to Orton the very next PPV at Champions 15 in a No Holds Barred Match. The rematch would take place in a Hell In A Cell match at SummerJam 15, where Randy would again defeat his Kenneth in a brutal match. Randy Orton won by RKO'in his Kenneth on a chair. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling : : :1x ZTag-Team Champs w/ Randy Orton : : :2x Heavyweight Champ :1x International Champ In Wrestling Nicknames : : :The Golden Boy : : :Vega Theme Songs :* " Voices" by Rev Theory''' ' :** '"Line in the Sand" by Motörhead''' :** "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive : Personal life Kenneth was signed to ZWW because he looks just like Randy Orton. He has 3 tattoos on his right tricep on to it says "NF10" that means Never Forgiven 10 and then his barbewire tat then under that it says "CM3" Clashmania 3. NF10 is where he won his 1st title and CM3 was his 1st Clashmania. After breaking his nose 2 times in the ring doctor suggest that he wears a protective mask to the ring. At Clashmania 7 he debuted another tatted this time on his left triceps which was the same as the one on his right. Instead it read "CM7" under the barbewire and "TM15" on top of it. True Mercy 15 where he won his 1st World Championship and Clashmania 7 being his 1st Clashmania main event. After winning the International Championship at SummerJam 16 he got a "SJ16" tattoo below his CM3 tattoo just below his elbow, he also became a Triple Crown Champion that night. Just below his left elbow he has "TURK" to represent ZWW:Turkey where he won his 1st ZWW Championship.